mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Snips
Für den Menschen siehe: Snips und Snails (EG) 'Snips '''ist ein Einhorn-Fohlen aus ''Angeber-Trixie. Persönliches Snips ist recht naive und leicht zu beeindrucken. Er geht in die Selbes Klasse wie der Schönheitsfleckenklub. Verglichen mit anderen Fohlen ist er kleiner und rundlicher. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Angeber-Trixie stoßen Snips und Snails in ihrer Eile mit Spike zusammen. Als Twilight fragt was los ist erzählen ihr die Beiden das Trixie in die Stadt gekommen ist. Von ihrer Zaubershow sind die beiden so begeistert das sie sich zu Trixies größten Fans machen die alles für sie tun, sogar eine Heu-Smoothie hohlen. Als Spike meint das er Trixie Geschichte mit dem Großen Bären erst glaubt wen er es sieht, kommt Snips auf die Idee solch ein Tier in die Stadt zu hohlen. Tatsächlich finden sie einen nur ist der Bär ziemlich Sauer das man ihn weckt und fängt an die Stadt zu verwüsten. Zum Glück für alle Kann Twilight den Bären Beruhigen und nach Hause bringen. Snips und Snails werden dazu verdonnert aufzuräumen und bekommen Schnurrbärte angezaubert. In Die Showstars führen Snips und Snails bei der Talentshow eine Zaubernummer auf. Allerdings geht der Trick daneben weil Snails die Karotten mampft. Staffel 2 In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken sind Snips und Snails von Apple Blooms Loopa Hoop Tricks schwer beeindruckt. Als sich auf Apple Bloom ein Zweiter Fleck bildet, der sie als Tellerdreherin ausweist, kommt der Gedanken auf das die Flecken falsch sind. Zur Prüfung werfen Snips und Snails Apple Bloom Teller und Stöcke zu die sie souverän meistert. Wie sich aber raus stellt hat sich Apple Bloom eine Form der Schönheitspocken eingefangen und kann geheilt werden. In Rainbow Dash, die Retterin sind Snips und Snails auf der Versammlung des Rainbow Dash Fanklubs. Als es darum geht Rainbow zum tollsten Pony in Ponyville zu erklären erhebt Snips Einspruch. Ihm reicht Toll einfach nicht. Wie er so mit Scootaloo die Möglichkeiten durchgeht schlägt jemand super-duper-extrem-Hammermäßieg vor. Das gefällt allen. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte bewundern Snips Und Snails Featherweights neuen Schönheitsfleck. Später haben sich die beiden mit Kaugummi verkleistert und landen in der Schüllerzeitung. Am nächsten Tag geben sie Autogramme und ihre Mütter haben es geschafft sie vom Kaugummi zu befreien. Einfach das verklebte Fell abgeschnitten. Als der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf der Suche nach einer neuen Story ist verkleben sich Snips und Snails absichtlich mit Kaugummi, werden aber diesmal nicht beachtet. Staffel 3 In Das Einhorn-Amulett ist Trixie zurückgekehrt um Rache an Twilight zu nehmen. Als Beweis ihrer Zauberkraft schweißt sie Snips und Snails an ihren Hörnern zusammen, Verwandelt sie in Greise, in Babys und wieder Normal. Später müssen die beiden Trixies Räderloses Vehikel ziehen. Zum Glück für Alle könne die Mane 6 Trixie überlisten. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende wollen Snips und Snails Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen werden. Staffel 6 In Das Applewood Derby eröffnet Cheerilee ihren Schülern das sich die heutige Lektion um Physik dreht damit sie morgen beim Applewood Derby mitmachen können. Die Schüler sollen Rennwagen bauen und damit fahren. Es gibt Preise für den Schnellsten, den kreativsten und den traditionellsten Wagen. Snips ist vor allem wichtig das es diesmal keine Hausaufgaben geben soll. Am Tage des Rennens ist Snips mit von der Partie doch kommt es zu einer Massenkarambolage. Zum Glück passiert niemanden Etwas. Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Rarity, die das Desaster verschuldet haben schlagen vor das Rennen zu wiederholen. Eine gute Idee findet Cheerilee aber diesmal sollten die Älteren aussetzten. Staffel 8 In Schluss mit Schluss machen hat Sweetie Belle einen Kuchen zum Herz- und Huf-Tag bekommen. Leider war die Adresse auf dem Paket verschmiert, so das sich jetzt der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf die suche nach dem unbekannten Verehrer macht. Unter anderem versucht Sweetie Belle was aus Snips und Snails raus zu bekommen. Schwer hoffend das Staffel 9 In 2, 4, 6, – es kracht! hat Prinzessin Celestia beschlossen eine Eimerball Schulliga ins Leben zu rufen. Das Erste Spiel soll zwischen ihrer Schule der Magie und der Schule der Freundschaft stattfinden und das schon in zwei Wochen. Während Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Snails die Spieler trainieren sollen. Bittet Twilight Rainbow Dash sich der Cheerleader anzunehmen. Widerwillig lässt sich Rainbow von Twilight breitschlagen, die jetzt noch mehr davon überzeugt ist das Rainbow die Richtige ist. Snips ist sich sogar zu hundertzwanzig Prozent sicher und was gutes täte Rainbow auch da die Cheerleader sie wirklich brauchen. Auf Nachfrage erzählt Snips das er da mal ausgeholfen hat und einfach gesagt, Bis zum großen Spiel sind es nur zwei Wochen und um bereit zu sein bräuchten sie zwei Jahre. Aber das ändert sich jetzt mit Rainbow die das Team retten wird. Bleibt noch die Frage was Snips hier macht, wo er nich nicht mal auf diese Schule geht? Snips erklärt das als er die Eimerball Hall of Fame besucht hat, er herausfand das Eimerball Souvenirs eine menge Geld einbringen. Wen Twilightsteam gut spielt kann er die Dinge in Vollzeit verkaufen. Deshalb hat er ein persönliches Interesse daran und Rainbow so einen Cotrainer. Kurz darauf sehen sich Rainbow und Snips das Cheerleader Team in der Turnhalle an. Als erstes treffen sie auf die Erdponys Shimmy Shake und Lighthoof Schülerinnen der Schule die schon genug auf dem Kasten haben um sich als beste Tänzerinnen zu bezeichnen. Davon ist Rainbow nicht sehr beeindruckt, Überraschte ist sie viel mehr das sich auch Ocellus, Smolder und Yona zur Cheerleader Truppe gemeldet haben. Yona will Jubeln und eine Ponypiramide machen. Ocellus dachte es bietet ihr eine Chance mit etwas anderem als Formwandeln Eindruck zu schinden und Smolder ist einfach nur mit den beiden mitgegangen, weil sie glaubt das sie denken Rainbow würde das Team cooler machen. Darauf würde Rainbow aber nicht zählen. Da sie jetzt alle hier sind möchte Snips das Rainbow mal von ihren Plänen erzählt wie sie aus ihnen das unglaublichste Cheerleaderteam aller Zeiten machen will. Nur hat Rainbow keine Idee, wären sie ein richtiges Eimerballteam hätte sie sich jede menge Ideen, doch sie weiß nichts übers Cheerleading und fliegt zum Fenster um das Training auf dem Sportplatz zu beobachten. Snips tut mal so als ob das ein Scherz von Rainbow war und merkt an das Schulleiterin Twilight sie für den Job geholt, da ist er sich Ganz sicher das Rainbow weiß was zu tun ist. Snips hält es für das Beste wen sie Rainbow mal zeigen woran sie gearbeitet haben und dann kann sie das Training übernehmen. Die Vorführung beginnt. Yonas erdbebenartiges Stampfen bringt Shimmy und Lighthoof beim Tanzen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Smolder und Ocellus tragen den Anfeuerungsrufe ohne jede Leidenschaft vor. Und als Drache Smolder für den besonderen Effekt eine Rauchwolke ausstößt stolpert Yona über Shimmy und Lighthoof. Nur hat Rainbow überhaupt nicht hingesehen, doch behauptet sie einfach dass das Team sich keine Sorgen machen muss da das was sie gerade gemacht haben ihr richtig gut gefallen hat und macht sich auf zum Spielfeld. Das sprachlose Team soll einfach mal schön weiter trainieren. Schnell holt Snips Rainbow ein und besteht darauf das sie das Team Trainieren soll. Rainbows Meinung das deren Kram doch ganz in Ordnung wirkte setzte Snips gegen das es das gar nicht ist. Allerdings hat Rainbow keine Ahnung was passiert wen die Cheerleader diesen Mist in zwei Wochen beim großen Spiel vorführen und glaubt das gar nichts passieren wird. Snips erklärt das gute Cheerleader die Fans in Stimmung bringen und das feuert das Team an. Und wen kein Pony in Stimmung ist kauft auch keiner Souvenirs. Rainbow findet das Snips das ganze übertreibt. Dem hält er gegen das wen er ein paar Talerchen verdienen möchte diese Cheerleader besser werde müssen und dafür brauchen sie einen Coach. Rainbow gibt Snips recht und überlässt es kurzerhand ihm das Team zu trainieren, er hat ja ein persönliches Interesse. Wie sich allerdings herausstellt macht er aus dem Team seine persönliche Reklametafel für seine Souvenirs, die beim Jubeln und Tanzen stören. Doch es interessierter Rainbow immer noch nicht und meint das sie dann eben nicht jubeln und tanzen sollen, sie hat auch keine Idee was sie sonst tun sollten. Da macht Smolder deutlich das sie der Coch ist, also sollte sie überlegen was sie tun. Also lässt Rainbow sich was einfallen. Kurzdaruf leitet Snips das Cheerleadertraining mit seinem Nichtstun und Geist leeren. Snips fänd es Rainbow versucht sich raus zu schleichen. Doch sie wird von Yona entdeckt. Rainbow meint das sie sich doch was hat einfallen lassen. Dazu merkt Smolder an das Nichts, nicht zählt. Doch mehr fällt Rainbow nicht ein. Da erinnert Snips sie daran das sie hier an der Schule der Freundschaft sind, wen Rainbow Ideen braucht kann sie jederzeit ihre Freunde um Hilfe bitten. Etwas widerwillig macht sich Rainbow auf den Weg. bekommt von Pinkie einen Partykanone, von Rarity gibt es neue Kostüme, Applejack lässt ein paar Heuballen springen. Nur Zecora ist keinen große Hilfe also besorgt Rainbow ein Reimwörterbuch. Im Glauben das damit alles getan ist will Rainbow das Team wieder alleine lassen, sie meint das ein gutes Team im Stande ist herauszufinden was man mit den Sachen die sie besorgt hat anstellt. Lighthoof wirft ein das Fluttershy und Pinkie möchten dass das Team ihnen Morgen zeigt was ihm eingefallen ist. Shimmy merkt an das die beiden auch wollen dass das Team beim Spiel morgen für super Stimmung sorgt. Doch Rainbow meint nur das es gut ist jetzt den ganzen Kram zu haben und verschwindet. Snips sieht seinen gewinne verpuffen. Am nächsten Tag versucht Snips kurz bevor die Vorführung los geht noch schnell ein, zwei Souvenirs zu verhökern. Wie zu erwarten gerät die Vorführung zum Desaster. Wie beim letzten mal bringt Yonas Stampfen alles aus dem Gleichgewicht. Den Jubelrufen fehlt es an allem. Die schießt die Partykanone sie über den Haufen, zum Glück nur mit Konfetti. Und zur Krönung de ganzen hat Rainbow nicht mal hingesehen und sich lieber mit den Spielern beschäftigt und hat so keine Ahnung was die Vorwurfsvollen Blicke sollen. Zurück in der Turnhalle versteht Rainbow immer noch nicht warum das Team sauer auf sie ist, für sie ist Cheerleading nie toll, deswegen hohlen sich die Ponys Sancks während der Show. Worauf Yona weinend weg läuft. Rainbow erkennt das Problem immer noch nicht, wozu Shimmy und Lighthoof meinen das wen sie es nicht weiß es auch keinen Sinn hat es ihr zu erklären und empört gehen. Smolder erklärt Rainbow das sie nicht sauer sind weil sie schlecht waren sonder weil sie ihnen nicht geholfen hat besser zu werden. Das sieht Rainbow anders da sie ihnen eine Partykanone besorgt hat und es ja wohl nicht ihre Schuld ist wen sie die nicht richtig bedienen können. Dem hält Ocellus gegen das es das doch ist weil Rainbow ihnen nicht gezeigt hat wie es geht und läuft weg. Dazu meint Rainbow nur das wen sie so laut jubeln würde die Ponys sie leiden könnten. Was Smolder zu Frage bringt warum die Ponys es nicht sollten. Rainbows Antwort. Weil sie es eben nicht tun. Worauf Smolder deutlich das es nur Rainbow ist, aber die anderen können sie leiden. Sie hat sich gefreut als sie hörte das Rainbow sie coacht, Smolder dachte das wen ein Pony Cheerleader trainieren kann dann ist es Rainbow. Warum? Weil alles was sie anfasst unglaublich wird oder wenigstens zwanzig Prozent cooler. Kein Pony hat mehr Enthusiasmus als Rainbow wen ihr etwas am Herzen liegt. Smolder wünschte sie würden ihr auch am herzen liegen und geht. Ihre Worte geben Rainbow zu denken. Für Snips sieht es so aus als würde sein cotraining/Souvenirverkauf ins Wasser fallen, es seiden Rainbow hätte noch eine Aufgabe für ihn. Tatsächlich hat Rainbow eine Idee. Snips trommelt das Cheerleaderteam auf dem Sportplatz zusammen. Wo sich Rainbow bei ihnen entschuldigt keinen gute Trainerin gewesen zu sein. Cheerleding war ihr nicht wichtig, aber sie hat erkannt das es dem Team wichtig ist und das ist ihr sehr wichtig, also ist ihr der Cheerleaderkram jetzt auch wichtig. Und eine gute Freundin hat Rainbow daran erinnert das alles was ihr wichtig ist unglaublich werden kann. Das Team vergibt Rainbow, die von jetzt an für sie hundertzwanzig Prozent geben wird und das erwartet sie auch vom Team. Sie werden toll tanzen, laut jubeln und die größte Ponypiramide machen die Equestria je gesehen hat. Und am ende werden alle Ponys so begeistert sein das sie vergessen wegen des Spiels gekommen zu sein. Aber nicht so begeistert das sie vergessen Souveniers zu kaufen wie Snips anmerkt. Das Team nimmt das Training auf. Zu erst bringt man Yona bei im Takt mit zu Shimmy und Lighthoof stampfen wodurch die Erschütterungen sie nicht mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Um Occelus Jubeln lauter zu bekommen gibt man ihr ein Megafon. Damit Smolders Raucheffekt dem Team nicht mehr die Sicht nimmt gibt Rainbow ihr mit Flaggensignalen Anweisungen der Rauch um das Team herum zu legen. Jetzt muss snips nur noch lernen wie man die Partykanone richtig bedient. Der Tag des großen Spiels ist gekommen. Die Halbzeitshow beginnt. Shimmy und Lighthoofs Tanz gelingt. Yonas Stampfen animiert das Publikum zum Mitmachen. Smolder deckt die Tribüne mit Konfettirauch ein. Ocellusb Jubeln kommt voll an und die Ponypyramide wie abgerundet von einem Salut aus der Partykanone. Zum Final bläst Smolder noch einen großen Feuerball. Die Zuschauer sind aus dem Häuschen. Etwas später ist das Spiel aus mit fünf zu vier für die Schule der Magie. Pinkie und Fluttershy reden den Spielern gut zu da man nun mal nicht immer gewinnen kann. Rainbow beglückwünscht die Cheerleader das die Vorstellung unglaublich war. Smolder etwas unglücklich das die Schule der Freundschaft nicht gewonnen hat. Da macht Rainbow klar dass das Spiel nur Nebensache und das Team der Hauptevent war. Celestia, die mit Twilight dazukommt. freut sich über den wunderbaren Sportsgeist in diesem Spiel und findet das Rainbows Cheerleader eine Inspiration waren. So ein Team braucht sie auch an ihrer Schule. Twilight glaubt das Rainbow doch das Perfekte Pony ist um ein Cheerleaderteam zu coachen. Da keimt in Rainbow der Verdacht dass das eine Lektion von Twilight war die sie lernen sollte ohne es zu wissen. Twilight überlegt ob Rainbow meint das einem eine Sache nicht wichtig sein muss solange einem die Ponys wichtig sind die diese Sache mögen und tut mal scherzhaft als wenn sie nicht wüsste wovon ihre Freundin redet. Darauf gibt es einen High One mit Celestia. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren demonstriert Snips Snails seine Begabung alles exzellent zu zerschneiden am geladene Feuerwerkskatapult des Schönheitsfleckenklubs und ein Feuerball erhellt den Himmel. In Verschollen macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in die Fohlenberge. Als zusätzliche Begleitpersonen sind Applejack und Rarity dabei. Unterwegs stoßen sie auf ein Waisenvogelnest. Dieser Vogel legt seine Eier in Seen. Der Legende nach sollen die guten oben schwimmen während die schlechten auf den Grund sinken wo sie alleine und unbeachtet leben müssen. In diesem Moment schlüpfen die Eier und sofort ist die Mutter da um zu deren Schutz die Ponys mit einer Welle zu verscheuchen. Das nehmen die Wandere ihr aber nicht Übel, immerhin haben sie mit dem Waisenvogel fast alle Vögel gefunden die in den Fohlenbergen leben sollen. Doch Cheerilee weiß das noch einer fehlt, man sagt das irgend wo in diesen Bergen ein Turul leben soll. Ein Vogel größer als jedes Pony mit einer Krone die älter als Equestria sein soll. Sie selbst hat aber noch nie einen gesehen. Also setzt sie eine Belohnung aus. Das Pony welches den Turul zu erst sichtet bekommt eine Woche Hausaufgaben frei. Was bei Manchen Feuereifer entfacht. Als die Gruppe weiter geht mahnt Cheerilee die Schüler noch mal dicht beisammen zu bleiben da die Pfade hier schnell verschlungen und verwirrend werden. Da merken Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo das Apple Bloom noch zurückbleibt. Sie meint etwas gesichtet zu haben, aber es ist selbst fürs Fernglas zu weit weg, um genau sagen zu können was es ist. Da bemerken Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon dass das Trio zurückfällt und wollen mal sehen was los ist. Während dessen ist der Rest der Klasse damit beschäftigt Rarity aus der Umschlingung einer Ruchlosen Ranke zu retten, der sie zu nahe kam. So merken sie nicht wie die Fünf los stürmen um den Turul zu finden. Außer Snips und Snails die gleich hinter her rennen um raus zu finden was los ist. Immer tiefer folgen die Fohlen der Sichtung in die Berge und eh sie sich versehen haben sie sich verlaufen. Sie haben weder Ahnung wo sie sind noch welcher Weg zurück führt und Tiara macht es auch nicht besser. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Lediglich Snips und Snails freuen sich das ihnen nun keiner mehr Vorschriften machen kann. Da taucht ein hungriger Bär auf. Auf der Flucht bleibt Sweetie Belle in einem Erdloch stecken. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo versuchen sie raus zu ziehen, jedoch steckt sie fest. Tiara und Spoon rennen einfach weiter. Da hat Snips die Idee. Er und Snails lockern mit ihren Hörnern den Boden unter Sweeties Huf auf und sie kommt frei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Bär sie erwischt. Sie haben gerade wieder einen Vorsprung als sie an eine Klippe kommen wo Tiara sie in eine Kleine Höhle unter ihnen ruft. Bangen Augenblicke harren die Fohlen in ihrem Versteck aus. Zum Glück entdeckt der Bär sie nicht und verschwindet. Die schlecht Nachricht ist das sie nun total verschollen sind. Apple Bloom meint das man wohl längst nach ihnen sucht und sie nur eine Art Notruf absetzen müssen damit sie gefunden werden. Fragt sich nur wie, Signalrakten haben für den Ausflug nicht zur Ausrüstung gehört. Da hat sie eine Idee. Sweetie Belle könnte doch mit Magie ein Signal senden. Da macht ihrer Freundin aber keine große Hoffnung weil sie nur einfach Magie beherrscht, kein Vergleich mit ihrer Schwester. Aber wen sie mit Snips und Sanils zusammen arbeitet klappt es vielleicht. Also legen sich die drei ins Zeug und das Fünkchen sieht man keine zehn Meter weit. Nun hat Tiara einen Plan. Sie will den Suchtrupp ausfindig machen und dazu müssen sie hoch genug um das Gelände zu überblicken. Das Hoch hinaus soll Scootaloo übernehmen. Trotz bedenken versucht sie es und gibt alles. Aber wie üblich kommt Scootaloo gerade mal eine halben Meter hoch. Worüber sich Tiara lustig macht. Jetzt hat Apple Bloom die Faxen dicke und geigt Tiara die Meinung. Sie haben sich in den Bergen verlaufen, bald wird es Nacht, überall laufen Bären rum und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als sich über die anderen Lustig zu machen die wenigstens versuchen etwas zustande zu bringen. Nach dem das erledigt ist gibt Apple Bloom für den Klub Signal zum Aufbruch. Tiaras Plan wer an und für sich nicht verkehrt aber wen sie zu einer höheren Stelle wollen müssen sie den Berg erklimmen. Snips, Snails und Silver schließen sich ihnen an. Tiara bleibt zurück weil sie mit den Blankbacken nichts weiter zu tun haben will. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie sich eines besseren besinnt und versucht aufzuschließen. Doch dabei kommt sie der Klippenkannte zu nahe die unter ihr nach gibt. Tiara kann sich gerade noch an einem kahlen Ast fest halten. Applebloom versucht sie mit einem Stock zu erreichen. Dabei fällt sie selber über die kannte und kann gerade noch Tiaras Schweif greifen. Fieberhaft überlegen die Ponys wie sie Tiara und Apple Bloom retten können. Da entdeckt Silver Spoon einen anderen Ast über ihnen der Lang genug sein müsste um die Verunglückten zu erreichen, aber her hängt recht hoch. Silver verlangt von Scootaloo darauf zu fliegen, dafür bräuchte sie jedoch Unterstützung. Sweetie Belle, Snips und Snails wollen sie mit ihrer Magie ein Stück anheben. Mit Silver Spoon als Startrampe kommt Scootaloo tatsächlich an den Ast ran, der abbricht. Zum Glück reicht das Stück bis zu Tiara und mit vereinten Kräften kann man die Zwei rauf ziehen. Jedoch können sie nur kurz verschnaufen, dann fängt es an zu regnen und sie müssen immer noch Höher um nach dem Suchtrupp Ausschau halten zu können. Das der Regen teile der Klippe abwäscht ist ein gutes Argument für die anderen los zu ziehen. Etwas später hört der Regen wieder auf und man hat die verschneiten Höhen des Berges erreicht. Doch von einem Suchtrupp ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Apple Bloom bleibt da bei das man bestimmt nach ihnen sucht. Aber vor Morgen Früh wird es nichts mehr also müssen sie einen Unterschlupf finden. Da kommt eine Höhle gerade recht, in der sich auch genug Material findet mit dem Snips und Snails ein Feuer machen können, eine der wenigen Sachen die sie mit ihrer Magie hinkriegen. Wenig später hat man geprüft was alles an Proviant da ist. Da geraten Tiara, Spoon, Snips und Snails in Streit über die Qualität weil den Mädchen die Schokofrösche nicht gut genug sind. Da geht Apple Bloom dazwischen und stellt die Frage, warum sich Tiara und Spoon immer aufführen müssen als wären sie besser als alle anderen. Antwort weil sie es sind. Großer Schock. Tiara und Spoon merken in was für einen Fettnapf sie getreten haben und erklären das man es ihnen eben immer gesagt hat. Sie entstammen zwei der reichsten Familien in Ponyville, die sie jeden Tag repräsentieren. Man hat gewisse Erwartungen an sie, die erfüllt werden wollen. Was manchmal ganz schön hart ist. Sie erwarten nicht das die anderen das Verstehen. Darüber kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub nur Müde lächeln. Den ihre großen Schwestern retten regelmäßig Equestria vor der totalen Auslöschung und sind die besten Freundinnen einer Prinzessin. Dabei macht es Rarity so elegant das nicht mal eine Strähne ihrer Mähne Verrutscht und Applejack lässt trotzdem die Arbeit auf der Farm nicht schleifen. Rainbow Dash ist die Beste Fliegerin von Equestria und Scootaloo kommt kaum an einen Ast ran. Wie soll man da bitte mithalten. So haben das Tiara und Spoon noch gar nicht gesehen, wer hätte auch gedacht das Ponys ohne Tonnen von Geld Probleme haben. Da melden sich Snips und Snails zu Worte, alle behandeln sie wie die Dorftrottel dabei haben sie auch Gefühle und was haben sie schon jemals jemanden getan. Darauf erinnert Scootaloo sie daran wie sie mal fast Ponyville zerstörten, in dem sie den kleinen Bären in die Stadt gelockt haben. (Siehe: Angeber-Trixie) Über die alte Geschichte kann man nur noch lachen. Apple Bloom erkennt da sie alle vielleicht doch nicht alle so verschieden sind. Da lässt Tiergeheule die Kinder ahnen das es eine lange Nacht wird. Als Apple Bloom am nächsten Morgen aufwacht hält Tiara vor der Höhle schon Ausschau. In diesem Moment erscheint der Turul dessen Ruf auch die anderen aus dem Schlaf reißt. Doch ist er schon weg als sie dazu stoßen. Dafür taucht der lang erwartete Suchtrupp auf. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps und die Wonderbolts, die Nachricht von Verschwinden der Kinder hat schnell die Runde gemacht. Aber Twilight merkt an das man sie ohne den Turul wohl nicht gefunden hätte. In Ponyville werden die Kinder von ihren Familien in Empfang genommen, die heilfroh sind das sie es ihnen gut geht. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub hat bei dem Abenteuer gelernt das sie alle im Grunde nicht so unterschiedlich sind. Und vielleicht hat ihre Beziehung zu Tiara und Spoon einen Wendepunkt erreicht. Was wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist da Tiara gerade wieder über die Blankbacken herzieht und versucht von Cheerille die Woche Hausaufgabenfrei zu bekommen. Da sie den Turul angeblich als erste gesehen hat. Snips und Snails bedanken sich wenigstens noch für die Hilfe beim Überleben, machen aber klar das sie in den Pausen jetzt nicht zusammen rum hängen. Und ein Schönheitsflecken für Geduld ist auch nicht raus gesprungen, womit in Ponyville wieder alles beim alten ist. Nur die Hausaufgaben warten noch. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag haben sich die Wonderbolts von Rainbow Dash's schlechter Laune anstecken lassen und zanken um ein Stück Kuchen. Was von den Grummeln die sie sich eingefangen haben angeheizt wird. Doch dann besinnen sie sich eines besseren und geben den Kuchen Snips und Snails. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Snails Sein bester Freund Galerie Trivia *Im Merchandise wird er auch Snipsy Snap genannt. Navboxen en:Snips es:Snips no:Snips pl:Snips ru:Снипс sv:Snips Kategorie:Fohlen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere